


结婚纪念日

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	结婚纪念日

ric米（幼儿园

今天是他们结婚一周年的纪念日。

说起来遇见米开来之前里卡多根本不觉得自己会结婚，投资，理财，竞标，预算，哪一项都够他忙的根本没有时间考虑终身大事……直到他的高中好友安德烈看不下去了，硬是让日理万机的总裁空出时间来，并为他安排了一场相亲。

都2018年了自己居然还要靠相亲这么老土的方法认识女孩，里卡多有点尴尬地不停看着手表。时间就是金钱，这相亲对象迟到的未免也太久了，还是安德烈的同事。说起来安德烈毕业了以后去了幼儿园工作，一个意料之外的选择，幼儿园老师的女性啊……说不定挺不错的呢……

“对不起我来晚了……”然而耳边传来的俨然是男性的声音，对方穿着一身运动服，围裙都没卸掉，脸上甚至还有小孩拿彩笔画的花，“对不起……有位家长来接孩子晚了，我得帮着看一下……”

第一眼看还没什么好感，服装品味大红大绿，约会还迟到，并且在咖啡厅坐了没一会就不好意思地问他这个总裁能不能陪他去超市买点万圣节装饰品，他想在放学后布置教室，第二天一开学给孩子们一个惊喜。而里卡多总裁大人居然真的陪他去了，有些买不到的还是米开来教自己剪彩纸和粘胶水，耐心的就好像在教小孩子一样，最后在教室里两个人布置到晚上八九点……

“真是太感谢您了里卡多先生！我可以请您吃个晚饭以示感谢吗？”米开来的笑容温和极了，想到自己能为孩子们做的，他心底都暖和了起来。同时被暖化的还有里卡多，很长一段时间心像石头一样冰冷的他很久没有露出过笑容了。

故事的结局是，里卡多总裁大人和幼儿园老师米开来交往几年后结婚了，安德烈还稀里糊涂地被捧上了贵宾座。一个幼儿园的小孩在婚礼上都哭了，他们长大以后没法嫁给米开来老师了，对此安德烈老师心里居然还有点不是滋味。

回到现在……

“幼儿园的格雷戈小朋友喜欢纸兔兔，但怎么也折不像反而像狐狸，着急地大哭，”米开来前一天晚饭时那么跟里卡多聊到，“结果他的好朋友皮埃尔，盖坦和帕翠克都争着送格雷戈纸兔兔，后来，尤其是盖坦和帕翠克，还为了抢格雷戈折的纸狐狸打架呢。”一边说米开来自己都忍不住笑了出来，“克里斯不想要纸兔兔想要纸狗狗，拽着安德烈的衣角要他折纸狗狗，你也知道安德烈手笨，着急地跟着教学视频做了好几次都折不明白，克里斯就哭得更大声了……”

于是这边里卡多正聚精会神地在办公室对着视频教程学着折纸兔兔，下属们一开始还吓得不敢说话，严肃正经的总裁一夜之间开始在公司闲暇时间为了自己爱人的工作学着折纸了。女下属们倒是感叹总裁真是一位好丈夫，居然还感动地抹了抹眼泪。虽然一开始手挺笨的，但习惯就好了，毕竟爱人的工作有时甚至比自己都忙，能分担一点是一点。小心翼翼地捧着纸兔兔回家，里卡多还想着在米开来面前炫耀一下自己的成果。

一回家，听到了熟悉的，米开来在做饭的声音，虽然他们工作都很忙，但米开来依然坚持为里卡多做晚饭，可能是他自己照顾小孩照顾习惯了，连家里这个大孩也一起照顾了。里卡多可不会有任何抱怨，不如说工作一天还能吃到爱人亲手做的晚饭是自己的幸运，米开来真是全世界最会照顾人最温柔体贴的爱人，他的好里卡多根本没法一一细数，虽然有时候白天在幼儿园用完了一天的好脾气，会朝他偶尔稍微发个火，当然，最后睡觉前也会用最甜蜜的方式向自己道歉。

里卡多捧着纸兔兔就想向米开来邀功，结果一进厨房，兔兔们便被一个个摔在了地上。因为米开来浑身上下只穿了白色的围裙，其他什么也没穿。

“我的天呐，”里卡多嘴都合不拢，拔腿冲上去把火关了，把米开来搂着远离了锅子，“别烫到我的宝贝了，你可什么都没穿啊。”米开来本来忍着羞耻才决定为一周年纪念日做点什么，结果里卡多第一反应居然是这个，不过这也是米开来爱着这个男人的原因，他一边嗝嗝笑着，一边继续坚持着角色扮演：“饭马上就好了哦，还是说你想先吃我呢？”

面对自己平时那个温柔腼腆的可爱丈夫现在如此赤裸裸的诱惑，里卡多想都不想就回答道：“当然是吃你。”一个深吻便深入进了爱人的口腔，急切而湿漉漉的一个吻。平时米开来会事先摆好餐具，里卡多往餐桌瞥去，今天果然只有桌布。米开来总是想得那么周到，他这样真是会惯坏了自己的。想着，便如他的愿将米开来推在了餐桌上，米开来一只膝盖抵在餐桌边缘，手扶着桌面就回过头去与里卡多接吻。亲吻总是亲不够，不知道是不是和小孩子待久了，米开来浑身都如同奶粉般香甜，离开了他甜美的口腔，里卡多还沉醉地将鼻尖埋在了米开来的颈肩，奶粉的香味，料理的香味，这真是一个可口极了的爱人。

光有亲吻可不行，里卡多的手隔着围裙就撩拨着米开来已然悄悄抬头的欲望。小围裙实在太短了根本什么都遮不住，下摆都被撑起来了，而米开来光裸的后背，尤其是柔软的臀部还蹭在自己的西装裤上。“啊……里卡多……”被突如其来的刺激，米开来脸涨得更红了，害羞地垂下了长长的睫毛看起来像是他丈夫在欺负他似的。那边里卡多另一只手从围裙的侧面伸了进去揉捏上米开来柔软的胸部。结婚之后疏于锻炼了，本来好看的身材不再结实地像他们年轻谈恋爱那会，胸部和腰软软的抱起来倒是十分舒服。

“你这样好性感啊，亲爱的。”里卡多舌尖舔上米开来耳屏上蛇形的小耳钉，接着就湿湿地戳刺在他敏感的耳孔边缘，又是惹得米开来一阵害羞的喘息。“里卡多……”米开来泛着情欲的红晕漂亮极了，浅浅地吻着里卡多高挺的鼻梁对他说，“摸摸我里面呀？”

米开来这样真的会把自己惯坏的。当里卡多摸进米开来早已将自己准备好的湿滑紧致的后穴时，他那么想到。但里卡多可不想伤到米开来，即使他早已将自己准备的很细致了，“说说……我的好丈夫是怎么准备好他自己的……”里卡多继续用手指坏心眼地玩弄着那个穴口，惹得米开来除了细小的呻吟一句完整的话都吐不出来：“哈……我先洗干净……用手指沾上润滑剂……啊……然后用假阴茎…………”敏感的后穴被手指的戳刺带出来了更多前列腺液，湿漉漉的像一张流着口水的小嘴。“在那过程中你射过了吗？亲爱的？”想象一下米开来用道具为自己开拓着后面，又急切又害羞，前面都硬得不成样子了，就是为了等待自己的丈夫下班后完完整整地填满他，里卡多就硬得发疼，但显然看着自己的爱人无意识地将小穴往自己的手指上送是更热辣的事情。

“没有……没有……”米开来委屈地摇摇头，柔软的腰在自己怀里扭得更着急了，“我一直等着被我亲爱的填满呢……不要戴套了，进来吧……求求你了……”这样一来里卡多自己也忍不住了，更不要说早就熟透的不知什么样子的米开来了。听着里卡多用最快速度扯下西装裤上的皮带，米开来窃喜着笑了，期间还乖巧地伏趴在了餐桌上，毕竟里卡多确实比他矮了半头。

不但灵魂上契合，就连身体都那么契合，在里卡多毫无障碍地进入到了底之后，那边米开来已经舒爽地眼泪都顺着眼角流到了脸颊。后腰上那个蝴蝶结系带勾勒出了他漂亮的后腰线，和脖子后面的蝴蝶结一起，米开来就像把自己包成了一份温柔体贴又性感风骚的礼物送给了里卡多，只属于自己一个人的礼物。

湿黏黏又滑的冒水的甬道让里卡多的抽插顺利地畅通无阻，毕竟米开来也完完全全地为自己的爱人打开着自己，进去时死死挽留着不放诚实的身体，缠人的就像早上睡梦中还抱着自己不让自己起床的撒娇的样子。大多数时候，米开来还是一个成熟体贴的人，只有在这种无意识的撒娇是只有里卡多知道的他可爱幼稚的一面。“哈……亲爱的……”米开来不自觉地向后挺动着腰肢迎合着里卡多的撞击，“唔……好舒服……还要……”贪吃的后面挤压吸吮着里卡多的阴茎，把他服侍的细致入微，里卡多脑子也混沌不清地分不清这场性事是谁在主导。

“喵——！！”就在这个时候，随着叮铃哐啷的响声，灶台上的锅被碰了下来，炖的好好的菜撒了一地，而罪魁祸首的猫主子飞也似的冲出了厨房。“小麦——！”米开来一声咆哮，刚想起身被里卡多重新按在了餐桌里继续在火热的甬道里挺近着。意料之外的动作让米开来尖叫出了声，就在这个时候，火上浇油的是另一只猫慢悠悠地晃进厨房，身体在米开来光裸的小腿上蹭着：“啊……乌龙——！出去！”

这可真是太恼人了，就算是自己的两个宝贝儿子也不能打扰爸爸妈妈做爱。里卡多捞起了米开来，下面还紧密结合着就带着他坐到了椅子上，米开来浑身颤抖着手急忙向后抓着里卡多的胳膊支撑着自己的重心，双腿分开着坐在里卡多的大腿上，就着这个姿势就继续抽插了起来。乌龙吓懵了，赶紧就也跟着小麦的步伐冲出了厨房。从来没试过这个姿势，里卡多还抓着自己的膝盖窝逼迫他腿抬得更高将自己固定在他怀里，米开来无处可逃，被迫承受着更多冲击直到他终于在里卡多的怀里仅靠着对前列腺的刺激就高潮了，一直摩擦在小围裙里的阴茎射脏了那洁白的花边下摆。米开来长大着嘴巴大口地喘着粗气，高潮来得猝不及防他几乎要爽到头晕眼花，可还没从顶峰攀下，自己耳边里卡多一句：“对不起了宝贝……”又将他带进一轮新的抽插，“我也快到了……宝贝你忍一下……”

高潮过后还要被迫吃进更多刺激真是太过了，浑身泛着情欲的红几乎让米开来体温过高，连呻吟都发不出来的他只能偏过头去更多地被里卡多捕捉上并乱七八糟地胡乱吻着。嘴里是咸咸的眼泪的味道，自己的小宝贝被干得身体到处冒水，但谁叫今天是他们结婚一周年！而这么多年他们一如第一次确定关系般热恋着。随着怀里的人泣不成声地后穴急促收缩着又狠狠咬了一下，大股的前列腺液漏了出来，他被干到潮吹了，里卡多总算是呼吸越发急促，紧紧与米开来十指相扣就全部射在了他身体里面。

“一周年快乐……”米开来的声音虚弱的像蚊子，他牵起里卡多的左手，对着那无名指上的指环就吻了上去。

“晚饭怎么办啊……”总算是俩人都恢复了神智，开始对着厨房的一片狼藉烦恼，“这个点还有外卖可以叫吗？”里卡多看了看手表，怕是餐厅也关门了，最后不好意思地说：“要不……麦当劳应该还开着……”

一周年结婚纪念日的晚餐，里卡多开着跑车去买下了麦当劳关门前的最后两份套餐。还好礼物准备好了，总裁大人的纸兔兔被留在家打扫厨房的幼儿园老师发现了，摊平它里面赫然写着：“我们收养几个孩子吧？”


End file.
